Ferbella
by Aura93
Summary: Isabella starts to question if Phineas is worth the heartache. And spending time with Ferb when Phineas is out of town, she starts to see the quiet boy in a whole new light.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb!

Prologue

Years have passed since the Isabella and her friends build a roller coaster to kick off their summer. They were now sixteen and seventeen, all in high school.

Beljeet is the only one in the group that isn't in high school. He already graduated and is already in collage, but he still keeps in touch with the group and visits constantly.

Buford is seventeen and still a freshman in high school. Learning has never really been his thing, but he does enjoy being part of both the theater club and the football team. When he first joined the theater club so of the other jock mocked him for it but after a trip to the hospital no one brought it up again. No one messes with Buford.

The fireside girls are now too old to technically be the fireside girls anymore but the girls are still close and try to get together every other weekend to catch up. Gretchen, Ginger, and Isabella are still the best of friends.

Isabella is still a leader but follows Phineas around like lovesick puppy. However over the years Isabella has been questioning if Phineas is worth all the heart ache and tears. She is class president and head journalism of the school paper. If it wasn't for the fact everyone knew she was head over heels for Phineas then every guy in school would be chasing after her. Some have tried but failed.

Phineas is one of the most popular guys in school thanks to his optimism, generous heart, and friendliness. He still has no clue about what romance and flirting is, a number of girls have tried but he thought they were all just being friendly. In his spare time he still tinkers and invents but saves the big project for the summer.

Ferb is another guy the girls swoon for. The fact that he is a gentleman, British, and drives a motorcycle has almost every girl putty in his hands. The fact he doesn't talk helps too, it makes him seen mysterious and the girls just eat it up. In fact Phineas and rest of the gang are the only ones to hear him speak. Teachers don't even call on him in class anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

It is summer again everyone is full of joy thinking about what they could accomplish in the next three months of freedom. Isabella wakes up to a beautiful day and a smile spread across her face. Today Phineas would be home alone, which gave her great opportunity to help him realize her feels. Ferb and his dad were in Britain visiting his grandparents for a week and both Linda and Candace had work all day. Isabella hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. She put on a pink and orange stripped sundress, that she hoped Phineas would like, pink flats and the finishing touch, her pink ribbon tied around her neck. Then she was off to the house across the street to spend the day with the boy of her dreams.

She found him where he always is in the morning, sitting under the tree in his back yard looking threw his blue prints trying to decide what to do today.

"What cha doing?" She asked with a flutter of her eye lashes.

Phineas turned to her and smiled. "Hi Izzy." He started calling her that a couple years ago. Not long after everyone else started calling her Izzy too. "Just looking at some of my old blue prints."

"Can I help?" Isabella sat down across from him, hopping he would soon start paying attention to her. No such luck. He just nodded his head without even looking at her.

For an hour she sat there and watched him look at blueprint after blueprint. This was not how she wanted today to go. She let out a sigh but Phineas didn't hear it. He pretty much forgot she was there.

"I got it. I know what we are going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed as he turned to where Ferb normally sat. He had forgotten his brother was away.

"What will we be doing?" Isabella once again trying to get his attention on her.

"Izzy!" He turned to her like he just remembered she was there, then went in to detail about his plans. "Is that going to be awesome?"

"Sound great Phineas." Isabella was confused by his idea but didn't question him. He looks happy as he talks about his invention.

"I'll call Beljeet and Buford, then we can get started."

"Phineas! Wait! I…" It was too late. Phineas had already ran inside to get his cell phone. Isabella sighed and waited for him to return.

And like that the day began like every other summer days. They build a large invention, with Phineas not paying attention to her. By the end of the day all their hard work would magically vanish, and then they all would go home.

Isabella went home and collapsed on to her bed. With a sigh she buried her face in to her pillow wonder what she could have done differently today. All day Phineas paid no attention to her unless it was to ask her to do something.

'Why can't he just how I feel about him? How can he be so oblivious? Am I doing something wrong? Is it worth all the heart ache?' Isabella had no answers to her questions. She was at a lost, she had no idea what she should do. 'There is always tomorrow. Yeah I got all week to be alone with Phineas before Ferb is back at his side.' With that thought Isabella fell asleep.

The rest of the week went the exactly like the first day. She showed up, asked "What cha doing?"

He'd have an idea and call their friends before she could protested. When she once offered the idea of just the two of them building something but he simply replayed "Why? It's more fun when we all work together." She didn't bring it up again.

The entire week she couldn't get him to spend any alone time with her. She felt hopeless. She felt even worse when he told her that he was going with Candace to visit their Grandparents the day after Ferb got back. So she'll have to go a whole week without seeing him. She was really starting to wonder if the heart ache was worth it.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly down on to Dansville, but this sunny day did not put a smile on Isabella face. She was upset about not seeing Phineas for a week and that he still oblivious to her feelings. Now she lays on her bed lost in thought.

'What should I do today? All the girls have plans. Mom is at work. I don't have work until tomorrow. And Phineas is gone so I can't help him and Ferb…' Isabella sat up quickly with wide eyes. 'FERB! I forgot about Ferb. If I'm this bored and lonely he must be three time worse.' She could not believe she forgot about her quiet friend, who was most likely sitting in his backyard all by himself without anything to do.

Isabella quickly got ready. She threw on a pair of jeans, a light blue top, and black tennis shoe and before she knew it she was standing at the gate of the Phineas and Ferbs' backyard.

She took a deep breath and walk into the yard. There she found Ferb writing or sketching a notebook while he sat under the tree. "Hi Ferb."

The green haired young man looked at her and nodded to her as a greeting. Unlike last week with Phineas, Ferb did not turn back to his work. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak again.

"Mind if I join you?" Ferb gave a shrug before patting the spot next to him, letting her know she could stay if she wished. "What cha doing?" She asked after sitting down. He showed her the blueprint he was working on. Like Phineas's blueprint she didn't understand what it said at all. "That's nice?"

The Brit chuckles at her. "It's a watch that scans the wearers' body for illness, fatigue, and injury."

Isabella's eyes widen not only from the invention but also from the fact he just spoke a full sentence. "That's amazing! How does it work?" Now it was Ferbs turn to be surprised. He had not expected her to care. With a smile he explained it to her the best he could.

It took a couple hours but Isabella finally understood the blueprint and was even more amazed then before. Isabella was also surprised how easy it was to talk to him. She never thought they could communicate like this before. But they were eventually interrupted by the sound of their stomach demanding food.

Ferb stood and offers her a hand. She took his hand and fought back the blush trying to coat her cheeks. Feeling her hand in his even for a second sent her mind back to that time she ended up holding Ferb's hand instead of Phineas's.

The two teen made their way to the kitchen. Isabella had no idea what they were going to eat. Normally their mom would cook for them or Phineas would just order food. She was surprised to see Ferb taking out ingredients. He was going to cook something.

"You can cook?" Isabella asked before she could stop herself. Ferb chuckled and nodded. "What are you making?" He held up a box of pasta. "Spaghetti…and meatballs?"

Ferb cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "No meatballs. You don't eat meat." Then he started cutting up tomatoes.

Isabella was shocked. He remembers that she was vegetarian. She stopped eating meat two years ago but everyone seemed to keep for getting that, even her mother. She reminded Phineas multiple times last week.

"Can I help?" Ferb nodded and pointed to the sink. She instantly knew he wanted her to fill a pot with water. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

A couple minutes past and the two of them were silently cooking. The silent between them didn't bother Isabella, she found it nice that they didn't need to speak. What bothered her was the silence in general. She always like to listen to music when she cooked at home. Without even thinking she went over to the radio. Music filled the kitchen and Isabella went back to work. From the corner of her eye she could see a small smile on Ferb's face and she swears he was even humming. When the food was done the two sat down at the table to enjoy their lunch. They still didn't talk but Isabella didn't mind. Normally she hated silence but this was different, it was nice. It was a comfortable silence.

Once they were done eating they started the dishes, once again to music. One of Isabella's favorite songs came on and she began to sing and dance. Ferb stops what he was doing and looks at her before offering her his hand. She smiled and takes hold of his hand. Before she knew it the two of them were going the tango. Isabella laughs and sings as they dance around the kitchen.

When the song was done Isabella couldn't help but ask "Where did you learn to tango?" Ferb shrugged and smirked at her with a mysterious glint in his eye. "You sir are a man of many talents." Ferb gave her a mocking bow. She couldn't help but giggle.

The two finish cleaning then went outside and lay in the grass looking at the clouds. Both enjoying the beautiful day outside and each others company. Even though Isabella was enjoying herself she was wondering why none of their other friends showed up yet. The whole week Ferb was gone, people from school kept randomly showing up to see if Phineas was lonely without his brother. Now it was midafternoon and no one had checked on Ferb. His phone never even rang.

"Ferb. Why have none of our other friends showed up today." Isabella turn her head to look at him. Ferb glanced at her and shrugged. IN that glance she saw sadness and loneliness. She knew then that he wasn't expecting anyone to show up, not even her. Everyone loved Phineas, no one saw Ferb. Isabella's stomach felt heavy at the thought. She felt guilty, until today she never noticed him ether.

'What else have I not noticed because of my blind obsession over Phineas?' Isabella once again looked at the green haired guy next to her. 'No more will I be blinded.'

Soon it was almost dinner time and Isabella knew she had to go home. "I got to go…" Ferb stops her hold up one finger. Then he ran in to the house. She stood under the tree waiting. When he returns his hands were behind his back. Isabella looks at him questionably. From behind his back he reveals one of her favorite romance novels. She took it in her hand and looks at the leather bond book. Ferb taps the cover, telling her to open it. Inside was an autograph from the author.

Dear Isabella,

This young man says you are a big fan of my books. That means a lot to me. May love find you like they do the characters in my books. But I have a feeling true love is closer than you think.

With love,….

"You… You…. THANK YOU!" Isabella threw her arms around him. "This is the best gift ever." Ferb hugged her back for a minute then signals it was time to go home. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a joyful smile then runs home.

Later that night Isabella thinks about her day. She hadn't had that much fun in years. Yes she had fun when they all built inventions but that was always crazy, hectic even. It was nice to have calmer fun, to laugh for no good reason. Isabella's eyes drift to her new book sitting on her desk. Her thoughts fill with green haired boy across the street. 'Thank you Ferb. I promise to be a better friend.' Then Isabella falls a sleep with a peaceful smile.


End file.
